


Bite Me

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover work involves the careful creation of an appropriate persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



Tim settled the sunglasses and the slightly mean grin into place and spread his arms, the soft flame-edged cape flaring around him as he did a little spin in front of Batman's chair. "You know you want to say it."

"Hmm," Batman said.

"'Young man,'" Mister Sarcastic said, shaking a stern finger at Batman, "'don't you leave the cave looking like that!'"

Batman's hand settled on his shoulder, gauntlet digging into the cape's ruff and the lack of armor. "Do I?" he asked, and tugged. Mister Sarcastic turned the stumble into a pirouette and a pose; he held it until Batman ran his other gauntlet over skin not at all concealed by the vest's mesh and crouched down to dig his teeth into the top of Mister Sarcastic's thigh.

"Y-y-yes," he stuttered, and gasped for air to say, "Although not quite for the reasons I'd anticip--" The rest was lost to an entirely undignified gurgle as Batman's teeth bore down again, a little higher, and Mister Sarcastic had to put a hand on Batman's smooth cowl and curl his fingers around one ear. "How much do you like this codename?" he asked, and unbuckled his belt with his other hand.


End file.
